Love Letter
by Lizzy '-' rocks
Summary: Gumi's liked Dell for a long time, but she always finds herself too shy to confess! So, she writes him a letter to tell him how she really feels. Gumi X Dell, one-shot


A/N- Yay, a random Gumi and Dell one shot :3 I love this pairing but I never see enough of it. I think I re-wrote this 2 or 3 times before I was satisfied with it, especially the ending. I hope you all like it :)

* * *

She ran her fingers through her short, unevenly- cut hair, making a vague mental note to get it trimmed soon. However, that thought wasn't nearly as important as the task at hand- Writing a letter to confess her love. However, the paper in front of her was just as black as her mind felt- Empty, without any ideas to fill it.

She knew what she wanted to put on the paper, she just didn't know how to form her scattered fragments of thought into a logical order. She needed to write this letter, yet was completely unsure how to go about the task.

Gumi had liked him for a long time- Since she was in sixth grade, and he was in eighth, at least. Maybe it hadn't really been love then, so much as... attraction. It was still the time her feelings began. Dell, in her opinion, had been extremely handsome, despite being withdrawn and maybe a little antisocial.

They had always been good friends, since they met that day in art class, but it had always been just that- _Friends_. Nothing more. Gumi was glad she could spend so much time with him at all, but she always wished they could be something more.

Every opportunity she'd had to tell him her real feelings, she had passed by out of fear- Scared that if she said anything, it would ruin the friendship they already had.

She decided that in order to get her thoughts flowing, she needed to write _something_ on the paper. "_Dear Dell-_" She wrote, then tapped her pen hesitantly on the desk. What next? "I'm writing this because I have something to tell you, but I couldn't tell you in person." That sounded good. Very direct.

She proceeded to summarize how she had known that she liked him since middle school, how she had always wanted to tell him. _"... I'm not asking you to return my feelings because I know you probably don't feel the same way. But I hope we can at least stay friends. Please._" She signed the letter, then folded it in half.

She got up from her desk and walked the few short blocks to his apartment, which was close to the college he attended. Gumi knocked tentatively on the door, then suddenly wished she was anywhere else but there.

The door creaked open and there he was, standing in front of her. He looked at her curiously, his piercing red eyes meeting her bottle- green thrust the letter into his hands, and felt her face flush with a sudden heat.

"I... Um..." She said, before deciding to take her instinct's advice and run. She heard him calling her name, his voice sounding confused. Even though she wanted to turn around, to stop running, her body wasn't listening. She kept running, denying her urge to look back, to stop, to acknowledge his presence.

"Gumi!" He'd started running after her, and was much closer than she had thought he would be. She finally willed herself to stop, and whirled around.

"Why did you run?" He asked, his deep voice full of a concern she had never heard before. When she didn't answer, his eyes turned to the letter in his hand. She could only stare as he unfolded it, and a heavy silence hung over both of them as he speed-read the letter.

Her face was brilliantly red by the time he reached the bottom. He didn't say anything, just fished in his pockets for something. Gumi's breath was coming quickly, and she was sure she looked like a fish out of water from the number of times she had opened and closed her mouth, not daring to be the one to break the silence.

He pulled a pen out of his pocket, flipped over the paper, then turned around so she couldn't see what ha was writing. He turned back around and handed it to her, and she took it with shaking hands.

'_I love you too 3'_ was written there in his messy scrawl, and she had to read it three times before the words processed in her mind.

"Really?" She asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes, really." With that, it seemed there was nothing left to say between the two, and Dell pulled her closer to him. As his lips met hers, a wave of happiness and relief crashed through her.

And she had to admit, she was glad she had finally sat down to write that letter.

* * *

A/N- If you love me, you'll review :) Reviews are author food, don't make me starve!


End file.
